Morning Thunder
by Aresi
Summary: "Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning."


Normally, Haruhi dreamed something odd. And 'Odd' always had something to do with the Host Club. Every single one of her dreams consisted of them, may it just be Tamaki, or all of them. The oddest ones were when she was with the hosts, and everyone was taller than her, even Honey, and when she became some sort of Alice in rich land.

But not this time.

* * *

><p>At first, Haruhi had been sitting at home. Suddenly, it just got slightly dimmer, and the sky clouded up. Haruhi sighed and looked at the time. Her dad should have been coming home soon. She stood and made tea.<p>

The door opened, but no sound was present.

"Hello?" Haruhi called. No one answered.

Her dad walked in the door, not wearing his usual job clothes. That's odd, Haruhi thought.

"Hi dad, welcome home." He said nothing, as if he didn't even hear her. "Dad?"

He walked into his room, and closed the door, not bothering to say or do anything else.

"Bad day, maybe."

Later on, Haruhi left a note saying that she would shop for some food. One her way there, rain started to fall, and smoke seemed to be more visible in the distance. She continued walking, only to have the rain start falling. She rushed the nearest cover, which just happened to be in the park. She crawled in the playhouses' door, and sat there, sitting near the edge.

The rain didn't stop falling as she continued to sit there, accompanied by the small light to the sides and above. Then she heard a sniffle.

At first she thought she was hearing things, but no, the sniffle repeated.

"Who's in here?" She called out, hearing a small gasp, and more sniffles. In the dim light, she saw a little girl, with brown hair and lighter eyes. She was wearing something of a small black dress.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked the girl. The girl shook her head.

She stayed silent, sniffling, as Haruhi just looked at her. Rain, black clothes, both her dad and a small girl sad, why was this so familiar to her?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Silence.

"…hm." Haruhi sat thinking. What would make the girl say something?

There was silence for a long time. Then thunder broke the silence.

Haruhi twitched, slightly surprised. Her fear was still present, yes, but she had slowly gotten over it, because there had always been someone there for her. The little girl shivered and shook, barely able to hide her crying. Haruhi sat there for a moment, getting an idea.

She approached the little girl slowly, and gently. She pulled the girl into a hug, not surprised the the girl didn't return it, but surprised she didn't hate it. Something Haruhi remembered that reminded her of her mom. Her singing voice wasn't so great, but…

"_Little child, be not afraid. _

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger…_

_I am here tonight._

_Little Child, be not afraid._

_The thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates, your tear stained face;_

_I am here tonight." _

Slowly the girl eased up. "You're brave" She whispered.

"Hm?" the girl curled into Haruhi.

"I like the moon."

Haruhi smiled. "The moon? Why?"

"Its round, and pretty, but the clouds are covering it." Haruhi barely noticed that nighttime had come.

"… and the wind is scary." The girl mentioned, snuggling into Haruhi.

"_Little child, be not afraid._

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, _

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. _

_I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid._

_The wind makes creatures of our trees, _

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand;_

_I am here tonight." _

The girl clutched her shirt.

"You're really brave. You can beat this storm, but I can't."

"Why is it so scary now?"

"…" The girl didn't say anything.

"_And someday you'll know, that nature is so._

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand. _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning." _

"…my mom died."

Haruhi felt a pang in her heart. It was all too familiar. Her dad, the clothes, a girl here, it was all when she was….

"And now I'm alone." Haruhi smiled.

"You know, once even I was a little child."

"Everyone's a child first."

"Yes, and I was afraid."

_She thought of the time when she had grabbed onto Tamaki's sleeve, and he turned around. There was a look of surprise on his face, then all of a sudden, thunder struck. Before she could catch it, she squeaked, and Tamaki noticed. "Haruhi?" He asked. She hid in the cabinet, far from anyone. And before she knew it, Tamaki's words had taken hold of her, and she jumped into his arms. Later on, she had been out with Hikaru. She was having a lot of fun, when suddenly, she looked at the clouds. Hikaru ran off when Arai offered a ride home. She chased him for a bit, before the rain started. She took shelter in a nearby church, but the thunder came too quickly. She dashed under the podium, and covered her ears, cry and shivering. And then Hikaru came, and helped her. Before she knew it, they continued on helping her through the storms, and slowly, she got used to them. _

"But…a gentle someone always came."

"Always...?"

"To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep the fears, and to give a kiss goodnight.

_And now I am grown, and these years have shown, the rains a part of how life goes,_

_But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait,_

_Till your frightened eyes do close." _

The girl slowly smiled, into a comforted smile. Slowly, she calmed down, and leaned into Haruhi.

"_I hope that you know, that nature is so, _

_The same rain that draws you near me, _

_Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, _

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning."_

The girl snored silently.

"_Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning." _

The moon was high in the sky, and Haruhi silently pulled the girl out, and gave her a piggy-back ride all the way home. Haruhi walked in the door, and into her room, putting the girl down in bed.

"Promise me you'll stay brave. And someday, you'll see." Haruhi kissed the girl's forehead. The girl smiled contently, and Haruhi backed out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

><p>She then was jolted awake by a large force knocking into her. "Ow." She muttered. Looking, she saw a blanket on her shoulders, but behind was Tamaki on the ground. Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning, Kyouya was writing, and Mori and Honey were eating cake.<p>

"Look what you did, you woke Haruhi, Tamaki!" Hikaru taunted.

"Looks like she's mad at you." Kaoru mimicked.

Tamaki swiveled to face Haruhi.

"Daddy's sorry, Haruhi! Don't kill me! It was the twins!"

Haruhi sat there for a moment.

"What?" She said, truly confused.

"Are you still asleep Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I was asleep?" She asked another question.

Tamaki gasped. "I damaged her brain cells! Quickly mama! Call a doctor!"

"I'm fine." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Haru-chan~" Usa was shoved in her face.

"Yes, Honey-Sempai?"

"Haru-chan. You were murmuring about a storm, so we all decided to take care of you."

For the first time in her life, Haruhi might've smiled the most genuine smile.

"Thanks."

"_You'll still be here…" _Haruhi thought she heard herself singing; her child self. "…_In the morning._"

"Thanks… for everything."

* * *

><p>After such a long time of not writing anything, I suddenly got the inspiration to write this. At 11:11. xD<p>

Sorry for the awkward gaps. I was having spacing issues.

Haruhi: Ouran does not belong to Aresi, therefore this is fanfiction, not fact, no matter how much she wishes.

Me: -

I hope you enjoyed it and it's wordiness.


End file.
